1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic fastener system and more particularly pertains to adhesively coupling non-threaded components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fastener systems of conventional designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, fastener systems of conventional designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of fastening components through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,078 to Meisterhans discloses a nut and screw fastening. U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,143 to Schultz et al discloses an adhesive locked fastening device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,143 to B. W. Schultz discloses a fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,670 to Linder et al discloses a multi-purpose two-piece plastic fastener system. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,383 to van der Wal discloses a adhesively secured pump fastener system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a plastic fastener system that allows for adhesively coupling non-threaded components.
In this respect, the plastic fastener system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adhesively coupling non-threaded components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved plastic fastener system which can be used for adhesively coupling non-threaded components. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fastener systems of conventional designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved plastic fastener system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved plastic fastener system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a rigid plastic bolt. The rigid plastic bolt has an integrally fabricated head externally. The rigid plastic bolt has a shaft. The head has a generally hemispherical exterior end. The head has a cental axis. The head also has a generally planar interior end. The head further has a top and a bottom. The exterior end of the head has a radially circular flat region. The top and bottom of the head each have a flat gripping region axially lying in a plane parallel with each other and parallel with the axis. The shaft of the bolt extends from the interior end of the head. The shaft has a generally smooth cylindrical shape. The shaft has a central axis. The shaft also has a flat face. The flat face extends the length of the shaft. The flat face lies in a plane parallel with the axis and parallel with the flat gripping regions. The shaft terminates with a vertical free surface. Next provided is a nut. The nut has a generally hemispherical exterior end. The nut also has a generally planar interior end. The nut further has a top and a bottom. The exterior end of the nut has a radially circular flat region. The top and bottom each have a flat gripping region axially lying in a plane parallel with each other and parallel with the axis. The nut has a recess in the interior end. The recess is in a generally circular configuration with a flat axial face. The flat axial face is adapted to receive the shaft. The shaft and the nut and their faces are sized and shaped whereby when the shaft of the bolt is inserted into the recess of the nut the various gripping regions of the nut and bolt and the flat portions of the shaft and aperture all lie in parallel planes. An adhesive is provided next. The adhesive lines the interior surface of the recess of the nut. In this manner, a secure coupling between the nut and bolt is provided when the nut and bolt are brought into contact with each other. Last provided is a fragile membrane. The fragile membrane is in a circular configuration with a periphery. The fragile membrane is attached to the interior face of the nut adjacent to the recess. The membrane is adapted to be positioned over the recess to prevent drying of the adhesive prior to use. The membrane is further adapted to be penetrated by the free surface of the shaft during operation and use to access the adhesive and couple the nut and bolt.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should nor be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plastic fastener system which has all of the advantages of the prior art fastener systems of conventional designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plastic fastener system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plastic fastener system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved plastic fastener system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such plastic fastener system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic fastener system for adhesively coupling non-threaded components.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fastener system for adhesively coupling non-threaded components comprises, in combination a rigid bolt. The bolt has a head externally. The bolt has a shaft internally. The head has a generally hemispherical exterior end with a cental axis. The head also has a generally planar interior end. The head further has a top and a bottom. The shaft is in a generally cylindrical shape with a central axis. The fastener system also comprises a nut. The nut has a generally hemispherical exterior end. The nut has a generally planar interior end. The nut further having a top and a bottom. The exterior end of the nut has a radially circular flat region. A recess is provided in the circular flat region of the exterior end. The recess is adapted to receive the shaft. An adhesive is also provided. The adhesive provides a secure coupling between the nut and bolt when they are brought into contact with each other.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.